Lazy Love
by existence555
Summary: Love doesn't get more dysfunctional than this. Then again, it doesn't get more passionate either. Drabbles in the life of Shikamaru and Temari, all different ratings.
1. Well Spent Nights

**A/N: Shikamaru doesn't think _everything_ is troublesome. **

**Rating: M**

Temari heard the footsteps before the knock.

"Shikamaru!" she whispered. "There's someone outside for you."

"What?" he asked sleepily. "You want me to come inside you? Didn't we do that enough yesterday?"

"You're still asleep," Temari groaned.

She wrapped a sheet around herself since she didn't have time to find her clothes and went to answer the door. To her dismay, it was Ino.

"Engaging in some late night play Temari-chan?" Ino asked innocently, not at all surprised.

"It's more like work with that boy," Temari replied nonchalantly. "You just think he's lazy."


	2. Hopeful

**Rating: K+  
**

How did he end up in this situation with this troublesome woman? Shikamaru asked himself that question at least 1000 times a day.

Even with his high intelligence, it had taken him a little while to realize that bit by bit, he was handing his heart over to her.

He didn't like the idea of a Sand kunoichi being in charge of his life. He was going to end up just like his father, married to a controlling woman. That is, if their relationship ever progressed that far.

Against his better judgment, he felt himself hoping that it would.


	3. Blush

**A/N: One from his point of view and one from hers.**

**Rating: K+**

She refused to admit it to anyone but herself, but slowly, she was falling for him. Temari lamented over this often.

She used to think of herself as a practical person, one that was focused in life. He was her polar opposite.

Sure, she enjoyed his company sometimes, and yes, maybe he was a little smarter than the average ninja. And okay, he was a lot more mature than most of the boys his age, especially Naruto.

That still didn't justify the way her cheeks burned when people asked her how her visit to Konoha was.


	4. Stolen

**A/N: Even the Sand Siblings can tease each other. **

**Rating: K+**

"Temari what do you think of our relationship with Konoha?" Gaara asked, looking right at his sister.

"They don't pose any threat," Temari responded truthfully.

"Hm, I don't know about that!" one of the council members protested.

"You're right," Kankuro agreed with the council member. "The Konoha ninjas are all thieves."

Temari and Gaara threw him astonished looks.

"One of those ninjas stole my sister's heart," Kankuro smirked at Temari.


	5. Simple Question

**A/N: He never gets nervous over anything, so it's nice to imagine that kind of scenario.**

**Rating: T**

"I heard you're with Temari now," Kurenai smiled.

"What?" Shikamaru said rather loudly. "Who said that?"

"Everyone saw you together," Kurenai replied, surprised that he was so jumpy about something so trivial.

"We didn't sleep together!" Shikamaru blurted out. "I mean, maybe, okay we did, but I can explain!"

"Uh, I meant that she was your partner for the Chunin Exam project," Kurenai stifled a giggle.

"Oh," Shikamaru blushed. "Well yeah. That too I guess."


	6. Surprise

**Rating: K+**

"So what's the surprise?" Temari asked, dying to tear the blindfold off of her eyes.

"It's a secret," Shikamaru insisted. "Don't peek."

He grabbed her hand and led her through a door.

"Okay you can look now," Shikamaru removed the blindfold.

Temari was slightly disappointed. She was standing in a basic apartment, with a few rooms and a kitchen.

"My present is in here somewhere?" she asked, trying to hide her disbelief.

"I'm not that lame," Shikamaru glared. "This IS your present."


	7. Safety Proposal

**A/N: Shikamaru springs into action! Also, come on guys. Right now I have 488 hits and 1 review. How do I know if I'm doing well or not? Help me out here.  
**

**Rating: T**

"What do you think of marriage?" Temari queried casually.

"I don't think of it," Shikamaru replied, looking up at the girl whose lap he was lying on.

"Did I ever tell you that somehow Gaara found out about us sleeping together?" she commented, trying to keep a straight face.

"Really?" Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"Really," Temari nodded.

"How does a summer wedding sound?" Shikamaru asked.

"Summer is going to be over in a week," Temari rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, the sooner the better!" Shikamaru gave her a shaky smile.

"You're scared of my little brother," Temari accused him.

"Definitely," Shikamaru admitted.


	8. Insomniac

**Rating: T**

Shikamaru used to sleep during the night and during the day. Now he was so excited during the day just thinking about the night that he didn't get any sleep whatsoever.

He never should have admitted his feelings to her. Then he would be able to relax whenever he wanted. These days she took over his thoughts, not leaving any room for other things.

"It's your fault that I can't sleep anymore," he accused his girlfriend.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Temari grinned cheekily at him.

Moments like this were one of the countless reasons that he loved her.


	9. Reasons

**Rating: K**

She just didn't understand why she loved him. There were many reasons that she shouldn't love him, she could come up with three on the spot.

#1: He never brought her flowers. (He insisted that she would outshine them anyway so flowers were pointless.)

#2: He hated doing any sort of work. (Then again, if she asked, he'd do it, complaining, but he _did_ do it)

#3: He didn't compliment her very much. (He said he loved her, and that that was the biggest compliment he could give.)

But every time he smiled at her, she forgot all these silly things.


	10. The Beginning

**A/N: Just a fun situation for how they got together :)  
**

**Rating: T**

Temari remembered how it started.

They were playing "truth or dare" at the bar, and it was her turn to ask.

"Truth or dare?" she had asked.

"Dare," he had replied, feeling confident (but mostly drunk).

"I dare you to kiss me," she had giggled.

He had not imagined that their first kiss would be like that. She had thought he would kiss her on the cheek, but he had gone for her mouth. Their lips had interlocked for almost a minute as they enjoyed the moment.

"You should pick dare more often," Temari had grinned after they had broken apart.


	11. Sound Asleep?

**A/N: Poor Temari  
**

**Rating: M**

"Do you think I'm _that _dumb?" Temari asked angrily, looking at the sleeping Shikamaru. "I'm naked, damn it!"

Shikamaru continued to snore, not bothered at all that he hadn't woken up for his girlfriend's visit.

"There is no way you're actually asleep," Temari muttered, positioning herself on top of him.

She inserted her hand into his pants and felt around. She giggled as he twisted about.

"Stop it Temari," he moaned, still asleep.

"I GIVE UP!" she screamed, infuriated. "JUST ENJOY YOUR NAP!"

As she left, he opened one eye.

"I will!" he assured her.

Oh, she hated loving him.


	12. I Love You Too

**A/N: Okay, I have over 1600 hits to this story, but still only 3 reviews. Please please please review! I would really like to know all of your opinions. Here's another fluffy little drabble…**

**Rating: T**

"You know what Temari?" Shikamaru said, rolling over on top of her.

"What?" Temari asked, intrigued.

"I think I might just love you," he confessed, quickly stealing a kiss from her.

"Well that's nice of you," she remarked, seemingly unperturbed.

"You're supposed to return my feelings," Shikamaru groaned, nibbling on her ear.

"Fine then," she huffed. "I love you too. There, was that sappy enough for you?"

"Perfect," he said, playfully licking the tip of her nose and planting kisses all over her chest.

"Shut up," she mumbled, yanking him down and ramming her lips against his.


	13. Greatest or Laziest?

**Rating: K+**

"You're the most troublesome girlfriend I've ever had," Shikamaru told Temari as she rearranged his closet.

She stopped abruptly and turned to glare at him.

"You've had more girlfriends?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"Uh, no, but you're still the most troublesome one," Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Well you're definitely the laziest boyfriend I've ever had," Temari snapped.

"You've had more boyfriends?" he inquired, jealousy appearing in his eyes.

"No, but you're the still the laziest one," she winked.

He smiled and brushed his lips against hers.

"Then again you're the best kisser too," Temari admitted.


	14. Smoke and Fire

**A/N: This is for when Shikamaru was smoking. If you don't remember that, I suppose I will not give out spoilers…**

**Rating: T**

"You shouldn't be smoking," Temari reprimanded him, pulling an unlit cigarette out of his hands.

"And why not?" Shikamaru asked.

"You could die," Temari told him seriously. "From smoking itself or it could interrupt your training and increase your likelihood of dying on a mission."

"Like I don't know that," Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "That's not a big issue here."

"It is for me," Temari whispered, showing an unusual amount of concern. "I don't want to be the next Kurenai."

"I don't want that either," Shikamaru sighed, putting down the lighter and gently wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.


	15. Forever

**A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update. I've been writing a couple other, longer stories. But I still love drabbles. So… Enjoy!**

Shikamaru looked at the wedding vows Temari had given him with a frown.

They were absolutely awful.

One part talked about getting rid of laziness, one part talked about how clouds were unimportant, but the worst part by far was the end.

What if there was something after death?

They started to say their vows the next day, and Shikamaru changed it.

"Never do us part," he finished with a grin.

"That didn't even make sense," Temari whispered, turning a deep crimson color.

Then why did she look so happy after he said it?

Women were a mystery.


	16. Troublesome Hair

**Rating: K+**

"Shikamaru, this is all your fault!" Temari raged, throwing pillow after pillow at him.

"I didn't do anything!" Shikamaru protested, shielding his face from the barrage.

"You just existed!" Temari screamed, looking around for something else to throw at him.

"It was actually your choice!" Shikamaru pointed out. "I didn't want one!"

Their day old baby looked from her mother to her father, confusion evident in her eyes.

"I wanted her to have blonde hair!" Temari whined.

"Now who's the crybaby?" Shikamaru smirked, patting his daughter's jet black hair.


	17. In Control

**A/N: I just noticed. These are not in any sort of chronological order. Sorry about that. Hehe. Review!**

"Hey Shikamaru, what'd you get me for our anniversary?" Temari asked him while she practiced throwing kunais with their daughter.

"What do you mean?!" Shikamaru looked nervous. "It's not our anniversary."

"You forgot again!" Temari accused him.

She put her hands on her hips and glared at him until he shamefacedly slipped out of the door to go buy her something.

"Mommy your anniversary isn't for a couple months," her daughter pulled on Temari's shirt.

"Honey Mommy's just teaching you one of the most important things you'll ever learn," Temari told her seriously. "How to control your man."


	18. Shopping

**Rating: K+**

"Can we go home now?" Shikamaru whined. "This is troublesome."

"Shopping is fun," Temari grinned.

"What about your boyfriend?" Shikamaru asked.

"He's near the bottom of my list," she replied casually.

"NEAR THE BOTTOM?" Shikamaru exclaimed, outraged.

"Yeah, number one is shopping and number two is you," Temari winked.

At least she was nice here.

Well she was nice until he dropped all the bags she had given him to hold.

"SHIKAMARU!" Temari screamed. "YOU ARE SO DEAD! YOU ARE GOING STRAIGHT TO NUMBER THREE!"

Shikamaru felt sorry for whoever was taking his place at number two.


	19. Pregnancy

**A/N: Woo! 20th drabble. That means I should get extra reviews. Right? Right. So review!! :)**

**Rating: T**

"Oi Temari, stop being so damn scary!" Shikamaru demanded.

"I'M NOT SCARY!" Temari raged. "I'M JUST ANGRY. ANGRY AT THE WORLD. DO YOU GET THAT?!"

"What about the 'miracle of life'?" Shikamaru smirked.

"What miracle?!" Temari shot back. "The miracle of throwing up and feeling fat and eating tons of ice cream?!"

"No the miracle of having sex with you without dying," Shikamaru grinned.

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" Temari shouted.

But he could see the smile pulling at the corners of her lips. And for him, that was enough.


	20. Explanation

**A/N: Sorry, this is the actual 20th one. Hehe. Review!!!**

**Rating: M**

"Hey Daddy, why did you marry Mommy if you're so scared of her?"

Shikamaru knew the right answer was love.

However, then he remembered all those moments where her body moved in time with his own, her face was flushed, and her eyes practically begged him for more.

"Honey you're not old enough to understand," he replied.

She tried to understand but ended up just leaving the room with a pout on her face.

A smirking Temari watched her daughter go before settling herself into Shikamaru's lap.

"I understand," she breathed, guiding his hands under her shirt.

Shikamaru just smiled.


	21. Romancing Temari

**Rating: K+**

"Hey Temari, how about a date tonight?" Shikamaru asked casually.

"God Shikamaru you could at least be romantic about it," Temari rolled her eyes.

Shikamaru sighed.

"I apologize," he smiled gallantly. "My dear Temari, I would like to invite you for a night involving a fabulous dinner, a handsome young shinobi, and a troublesome yet beautiful woman."

"God Shikamaru you don't have to be so dramatic about it," Temari grinned.

Shikamaru groaned. First he was too informal and now he was too regal?

"Is that a yes?" he inquired.

"Of course," Temari replied as if that was incredibly obvious.


	22. Home Food

**Rating: K+**

The first thing that Shikamaru said when he came back from a month long mission made Temari mad.

"Can you have dinner ready when I get home?" he asked after hugging her.

"I AM NOT A HOUSEWIFE!" Temari screamed. "I AM A SAND JOUNIN, A TALENTED KUNOICHI, AND I'M PROUD OF IT!"

"I didn't mean–" Shikamaru protested.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU MEANT _SHIKAMARU_," Temari glared at him. "I'M LEAVING!"

She stormed off, back home, he assumed.

"I just wanted some food cooked by her hands," Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome."


	23. Battle

**Rating: K+**

"Have I ever told you about the first time I met your mother?" Shikamaru asked his daughter.

"No," she replied. "Tell me, tell me!"

Temari kept an ear out to ensure that he wasn't spreading any lies to their poor child.

"Well you see," Shikamaru told her. "We were in this battle. And then I let your mother win."

"Why?" she asked.

Shikamaru heard a bang from the kitchen and figured Temari was already mad.

"Because I didn't want her to be angry," he explained. "Because I already loved her."


	24. Cute

**Rating: K+**

"Shikamaru, as much as I hate to admit this," Temari began.

"Mhm?" Shikamaru encouraged her.

"You are really cute," she finished.

Shikamaru laughed, amused that his scary girlfriend would say something so _girly._

"Well it took you long enough to tell me," he sighed.

"Five years isn't _that_ long," Temari protested.

"God, I wonder how long it's going to take you to tell me that you love me," Shikamaru teased.

"How did you find out?!" Temari exclaimed, clapping her hand over her mouth.

"Looks like that took five years too," Shikamaru noted, pulling her in for a kiss.


	25. What's in a Name?

**Rating: K+**

Temari stormed into the house angrily.

"The indignity of it all!" she exclaimed. "Ridiculous, just absurd! Idiots, really!"

"What happened?" Shikamaru queried. "I take it your meeting didn't go too well?"

Suddenly she remembered that she loved this man and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Not too well at all. I had to meet some guy from another village. And you know what?"

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

She gulped before answering.

"He called me Nara-san," Temari said, an aura of defeat around her.

"That's what you get for marrying me," Shikamaru smirked.


	26. Training

**A/N: I was having some problems with the last chapter, so if you had problems too, you can read it now. It's new, since I finally deleted the notice. Review!!**

**Rating: T**

"You're not going to win unless you're ready to kill," Temari told him.

Shikamaru was concentrating, his eyes fixed on her. He should've known that training with Temari would be troublesome. Now he was stuck doing it.

"I don't want to kill you," he replied, winking.

"Shikamaru!" Temari exclaimed. "Don't be ridiculous."

There it was. She was flustered. Shikamaru took the opportunity to capture her shadow.

"Cheater," she grumbled.

Shikamaru laughed as she glared at him.

"Let's take a break," he suggested, beginning to take off his shirt, effectively making her do the same.

"Shikamaru!" Temari shrieked, blushing.


	27. Scarier

**A/N: Hey, I wrote a ShikaTema oneshot, and it's called Fairytale. If you guys wouldn't mind reading it, I'd love it if you gave me some feedback on that. Anyway read and review!**

**Rating: K+**

"You cannot possibly get any scarier," Shikamaru said suddenly.

"What?" Temari asked, hands on her hips.

Shikamaru gave her a sly grin.

"You cannot possibly get any scarier," he repeated. "It would be against the laws of the universe or something."

Temari positioned herself directly in front of him, moving her face right up against his.

"How's this for scary?" she smirked, glaring at him.

Shikamaru chuckled. Then, before she realized what he was doing, he kissed her, long and slow.

"You knew that I would do that," Temari groaned, pulling away.

"I didn't want to move," Shikamaru shrugged.


	28. Saved

**A/N: Oh my God, 50 reviews! I love all you reviewers so much, you guys are amazing! Review!! :)  
**

**Rating: T**

Shikamaru had never really thought about dying before, but standing weakened on the battlefield made death all too real a possibility.

He saw the kunais flying towards him, but he couldn't dodge. Closing his eyes, he silently apologized to his girlfriend and waited for the impact.

Then a miracle happened. He felt a gust of wind and all the weapons were pushed back.

"Temari!" he exclaimed. "You're not supposed to be near me according to the battle plan!"

"Well a certain crybaby needs 24/7 supervision," she laughed.

"I love you," Shikamaru sighed, relieved.

"I know you do," Temari smirked.


	29. Birthday

**A/N: It's Shikamaru's birthday today. Happy birthday Shikamaru :) Review!!**

**Rating: T**

Shikamaru's birthday usually went something like this:

Ino gave him a bunch of flowers. (What a man was supposed to do with those, Shikamaru didn't know.)

Chouji treated him to lunch and even let him have the best pieces.

Asuma got him something practical, like scrolls or other ninja tools.

The problem was, Shikamaru hated the whole wrapping paper thing. It was just so troublesome to open all his gifts.

That was partly why seeing a completely unwrapped Temari waiting in bed for him was just so damn nice.


	30. Beautiful

**Rating: K+**

"Temari, what are you doing?" Shikamaru asked, knocking on their bedroom door again.

When he received no answer, he pushed open the door to find quite an interesting sight.

Her hair was completely loose and she was desperately trying to comb it down.

"I was trying to do my hair differently," Temari replied finally.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

She shot him a glare and resumed trying to tame her hair.

"Why are you doing this anyway?" Shikamaru inquired.

"My mother was beautiful," Temari mumbled. "I just wanted–"

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru chuckled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're beautiful too."


	31. Baby

**A/N: Haha, three chapters starting with B in a row. Is that weird? Review!! :)**

**Rating: K+**

"Shikamaru, it kicked!" Temari called excitedly.

He walked into the room with a small sigh, but it couldn't mask the huge grin on his face. Temari's hand was on her stomach, feeling carefully for another sign of life. Shikamaru bent down next to her and she guided his hand to the spot where she'd felt the kick.

"How troublesome," he murmured. "Still in the womb and already troubling us."

As if in response, he felt another kick.

"You're going to be just like your mother," Shikamaru declared.

He directed a smirk at his wife, but his eyes twinkled happily.


	32. Insult

**A/N: Lately, I'm having a hard time thinking up good scenarios for these. So if you have any suggestions, feel free to review or PM me :) Review!**

**Rating: T**

Shikamaru was sleeping under a tree when a shinobi from another village came along.

"Ah, Konoha's famous shadow user," he sneered. "Let's fight."

Without opening an eye, Shikamaru made a rude gesture.

The other ninja, intent on dueling, started insulting him.

"Your wife is a whore!" he screamed finally.

Not a second later, he found a shadow hand around his neck. Shikamaru studied his handiwork with satisfaction.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about Temari like that," Shikamaru warned.

The man could not reply and only watched him walk away.

"Only I'm allowed to insult that troublesome woman," Shikamaru called back, smirking.


	33. Choice of Fruit

**A/N: Thank you ant and shroom, I combined both of your ideas to make one (hopefully good) drabble. Review! :)**

**Rating: K+**

"Pineapples again?" Kankuro groaned as his sister slammed the fruits on the table.

He let out a loud sigh and put on a pout.

"What?!" Temari exclaimed. "I just happen to like pineapples."

Gaara raised an eyebrow as she picked one up.

"Being subtle is not your talent," he told her. "Really Temari, I–"

"Well I apologize, _Kazekage-sama_," she interrupted rudely.

"I've assigned you a mission to Konoha," Gaara continued, unperturbed by her sarcastic remark. "You'll leave in a few days."

Temari started to munch on her pineapple silently, but they could both see the contentment in her eyes.


	34. Objection Overruled

**A/N: Thanks to Maerchen Freunde for the idea. Review!!**

**Rating: T  
**

_Morning:_

"Why not?" Temari asked with a pout.

"That face isn't working," Shikamaru smirked. "I don't want another kid."

"Fine," Temari sighed. "Whatever you say."

_Night:_

"Shikamaru, I'm getting lonely!" Temari called in a singsong voice.

He walked in to find Temari, devoid of clothing, lying in bed.

"I'll just keep you company then," he offered, taking his own shirt off.

_Two Months Later:_

"HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" Shikamaru screamed.

"Well, we had sex," Temari began patiently.

"BUT–" Shikamaru interrupted.

"And I stopped taking the pill," Temari finished wickedly.

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru muttered, glaring at his wife.


	35. Determined

**A/N: #2 on Maerchen Freunde's idea list. Thanks! Review! :)**

**Rating: K+**

The fist of Konoha's famous shadow user slammed down on the table.

"What did you say?" he asked, through gritted teeth.

"Temari has gone missing," Tsunade repeated.

Shikamaru said nothing as he turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Tsunade called after him.

Shadows wrapped around the ANBU that sprang forward to stop him.

"I'm going to find my wife," Shikamaru replied.

"You are needed in Konoha right now," Tsunade shook her head.

"It will be troublesome for you if you try to stop me," Shikamaru told her.

Lighting a cigarette, he walked out of the Hokage's office.


	36. Protector

**A/N: This can be considered an extension to the previous chapter. Review! :)**

**Rating: T  
**

Temari's eyes fluttered open as Shikamaru took her into his arms.

"Always knew you'd be my knight in shining armor," she murmured, her voice hoarse.

Shikamaru snorted. Even in this state, his wife was troublesome enough to try to talk.

"I guess that would make you my princess," he replied.

He attempted a smirk but it disappeared when Temari began coughing out blood.

"So, how did a lazy knight like you get such a beautiful princess?" she asked softly.

"The same way a troublesome princess like you got such a brave knight," he retorted.

Temari smiled and held him tighter.


	37. Flattery Hurts

**A/N: Poor Shikamaru, all the women in his life are always yelling at him, hehe. Review! :)**

**Rating: K+**

For a moment, Shikamaru went back in time.

_He sat on the floor, barely old enough to walk around on his own._

"_Mom, you're pretty!"_

_Yoshino smiled for a few seconds._

"_Have you finished your laps yet?!"_

"_Troublesome."_

_THWACK!_

THWACK!

Funny, he could almost feel the bump on his head. Wait... There _was_ a bump on his head.

"What?" he muttered.

Temari glared at him, her dress rustling as she put her hands on her hips. Before she could yell, Shikamaru began talking.

"You're pretty," he shrugged. "Troublesome, but nonetheless, very pretty."

A rare blush crept into her cheeks.


	38. Bar Fight

**A/N: Hey, I have a multi chapter ShikaTema fic going. It's called Mandatory Matrimony, if you're interested. Review :)**

**Rating: T**

Shikamaru sat on the nearest empty stool, exhausted. Temari grabbed the seat next to him.

"One sea breeze please," he requested the bartender.

"A sea breeze for the handsome shinobi, coming right up," she replied with a saucy wink.

Temari looked at the platinum blonde with narrowed eyes.

"And a hard wind for the slutty bartender," she muttered, pulling out her fan.

Shikamaru threw an apologetic look toward the now terrified girl.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "I didn't think this would happen again."

She didn't hear him through the gale sending her straight through the wall.


	39. Nostalgia

**A/N: Another of Maerchen Freunde's suggestions. Review! :)**

**Rating: T**

Temari missed Sand ever so much.

"I'll be going back soon," she said, not turning around.

Shikamaru sat down behind her, pressing comforting lips to her neck.

"If you could say that with more vigor, I might actually believe you," he murmured against her skin.

Temari whirled around, meeting his amused gaze.

"I meant it," she muttered, blushing. "At least, until you started doing that."

"Doing what?" Shikamaru smirked.

He caught her mouth with his own, enticing an exasperated moan.

"_That_," Temari told him. "You just made me fall in god damned love with you all over again."


	40. Intangible Gift

**A/N: Haha, I'm totally in the holiday spirit. I've written like 3 chapters of different stories involving Christmas. Happy Holidays, everyone!**

**Rating: T**

They were on a mission, on their first Christmas together.

Temari woke up, only to realize that she was in an ugly tent.

She turned over and found Shikamaru's eyes fixed on her.

"Merry Christmas," he said softly.

He then caught her in a gentle kiss. Not wanting to admit that she was touched, Temari went aggressive.

"So, what'd you get me?" she asked, smirking.

"Nothing," Shikamaru replied. "_But_, I could give you something."

Temari looked at him in confusion for a moment, but then, she felt the hand easing her shirt off.

"Merry Christmas to you too," she grinned.


	41. Proposal

**A/N: Happy New Year! (Again, thank you to Maerchen Freunde) Review! :)**

**Rating: K+**

"Temari never did tell me how you proposed," Gaara remarked casually.

"Well," Shikamaru cleared his throat. "She said yes."

"Really?" Gaara asked wryly. "I never would have guessed."

Kankuro walked in at that moment, smirking widely.

"You see, little brother," he began. "Our dear brother-in-law is embarrassed, it seems. Temari actually started screaming about how she had given him the best years of her life and how he couldn't even commit. So he popped the question."

Gaara looked over at Shikamaru, who had apparently found something interesting on his shoes, because he was staring at them intently.

The Kazekage sighed.


	42. Guide

**Rating: K+**

Shikamaru spotted Temari in the middle of a market, looking very confused.

His first instinct was to run away but somehow, he managed not to.

"Lost, are we?" he asked.

Temari looked up.

"Of course not," she replied briskly. "If I could just figure out how this damn map works…"

"You don't need that thing," Shikamaru laughed. "Where are you going?"

"I was just looking around," Temari muttered, embarrassed.

"I'll take you," he offered, holding out his arm.

"Well, isn't that gallant?" Temari remarked. "Keep your arm, Nara."

By the end of the day, her fingers were threaded through his.


	43. Let Him In

**A/N: Exams are over! :)**

**Rating: K+**

Shikamaru grimaced and shook the sand out of his shoes.

"Temari!" he called. "Open the door!"

The woman inside the house glanced at her brother. Kankuro shrugged.

"The kid came a long way," he told her. "You should probably let him in."

"He's an idiot," Temari muttered.

"He forgot to meet you for lunch _once_," Kankuro sighed. "It's not the apocalypse, Tem."

Temari glared at him before opening the door and turning her glare on Shikamaru.

"Nobody wants you her–" Temari began.

Shikamaru kissed her before she could finish.

"Nobody except you," Kankuro chuckled, smirking at the dazed Temari.


	44. Flavor

**A/N: One of the lines in this is inspired by one of my favorite movies. Any guesses? Review! :)**

**Rating: K+**

Ino glared at the couple. Their kiss evidently hadn't won her stamp of approval.

Temari sent Shikamaru a lopsided grin; the lazy shinobi gave her a smirk in return.

"Sorry, Ino-chan," Temari laughed, turning to their friend. "He tasted like cigarettes."

Ino pouted, shaking her head.

"Come on!" she exclaimed. "You guys have been together _forever_. But, you're just hopeless!"

The blonde huffed and left, frustrated.

"I haven't smoked in months," Shikamaru murmured.

"Like hell I'm gonna kiss you in public," Temari shot back. "I'm still embarrassed to be _seen_ with you."

Shikamaru chuckled, pulling her in for another kiss.


	45. Wish

**A/N: Guess when inspiration hit me for this one? I apologize for the delay. Review! :)**

**Rating: K+**

"It's 11:11," Temari whispered. "Make a wish."

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow.

"You're kidding," he replied.

She silenced him with a glare.

"I used to wish that I'd be the best kunoichi ever…"

Temari trailed off and concentrated on her wish.

"Used to?" Shikamaru asked. "Now what do you wish for?"

Temari looked at him incredulously.

"If you tell someone your wish, it won't come true," she insisted. "Don't try to trick me!"

"Whatever," Shikamaru groaned. "Night."

Temari smiled slightly before turning over and closing her eyes.

_My wish is for my lazy ass husband to come home safe every day._


	46. Important

**A/N: So, provided that Google (formerly known as Topeka) has provided me with a good source, red tulips are a declaration of love. Ino would probably know that… Review! :)**

**Rating: K+**

"God damn it," Shikamaru cursed suddenly.

Temari watched as her scowling husband exited the apartment.

He came back ten minutes later, a bouquet of red tulips in hand.

"The hell are those for?" Temari asked.

Shikamaru sighed and thrust the flowers toward her.

"I didn't tell you that I loved you yesterday," he muttered.

Temari's smirk was positively radiant.

"Aw, _Shika-kun_, you're so _sweet_," she told him, dripping with fake glee.

"Shut up and be happy with the flowers, woman," Shikamaru retorted.

He turned back to the newspaper to hide his blush; she to her book to hide her smile.


	47. Finally

**A/N: I know, it's been a while. Can't do much more than say sorry and give you this. Review! :)**

**Rating: K+**

"Shikamaru, I'm pregnant."

He looked at her carefully before grinning.

"Finally, Tem."

"Finally."

He pulled her onto his lap, a hand trailing over her stomach.

"You're only doing D-Rank missions, okay?"

She began to protest but he effectively cut her off with a hand over her mouth.

"For the baby, Tem."

"Looks like the little kunoichi's already bothering me."

He raised an eyebrow.

"It's going to be a boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"I'M THE MOTHER AND I SAY IT'S GOING TO BE A GIRL, DAMN IT!"

"Neither of us can actually control it."

"Shut up, you idiot."

"Loving the hormones already."


	48. Denial

**A/N: So, two good things. First of all, SUMMER! Second of all, internet is working! Review! :)**

**Rating: T (for language)**

"YOU BASTARD! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? TO OUR CHILDREN? TO THIS _FAMILY_?"

Shikamaru winced as another sharp object went whizzing past his ear.

"Tem, I'm sorry! Can you stop throwing things?"

His wife slumped against the wall, using her black sleeve to wipe away her tears.

"Shikamaru, they said you were dead."

He sat down next to her and put his hand over hers.

"And you believed them?"

Temari laughed hoarsely.

"I told them I'd kick their asses if they said another word."

"That would explain why I had to visit them in the hospital."


	49. Written There

**A/N: Drabble lovers, I'd love it if you could look at my poll and vote, thanks! Also, review! :)**

Temari tried not to look as excited as she felt when she saw the letter from Konoha on the table. However, as she read it, excitement became disappointment. It was one word long.

_Surprise._

Temari's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Then, she heard a knock.

Tossing the letter aside, she went to answer the door.

"Surprise," Shikamaru drawled.

Temari yanked him inside by his collar before throwing her arms around him.

"That was the stupidest letter I've ever read," she muttered.

"That was the stupidest letter I've ever written," Shikamaru retorted.

Then, they both grinned the stupidest grins they'd ever grinned.


	50. Counseling

**A/N: Alright, I'm back. 50****th**** chapter! Review :)**

**Rating: K+**

"You have the most _nonsensical_ relationship that I've ever seen!" Sakura exclaimed.

She threw her clipboard on the floor and stormed out of the room.

Shikamaru and Temari looked at each other and shrugged.

"All we did was describe a normal day in our life," Temari laughed.

"Couples therapy wasn't tailored for us," Shikamaru chuckled. "Tsunade-sama should have known."

Temari looked at her watch.

"Well, we still have half an hour," she pointed out. "Wanna freak Sakura out when she walks back in?"

Not waiting for an answer, she climbed onto him and crashed her lips down onto his.


	51. Hospital Room

**A/N: Been going through some stuff lately, haven't had time to update. With school starting again soon, I don't know how often I'll be able to. Still, review! :)**

**Rating: K+**

When Temari awoke, Shikamaru was asleep next to her hospital bed. She didn't have enough strength to hit him, but she managed to poke him in the forehead.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"As long as you," he answered simply.

"Been using me as an excuse to slack off, huh?" Temari retorted. "How many days, Shikamaru?"

She softened when she saw him wearily rubbing his eyes.

"A couple," Shikamaru shrugged.

"Get back to work," she told him. "I'm fine, idiot."

It was only later that she found out she'd been in the hospital for three weeks.


	52. Reconcile

**A/N: I want to thank all my reviewers. I try to reply to reviews and stuff, but just know that I appreciate all of you. Oh, and I'm changing the summary, because it's really boring. Same story, different summary. Enjoy! :)**

**Rating: K+**

Temari threw open the door, and the familiar stench of cigarette smoke greeted her.

"You idiot!" she exclaimed. "You know how much I hate this _disgusting_ smell!"

"I didn't think…" Shikamaru began.

He put out his cigarette before continuing.

"I didn't think you were coming back," he finished quietly.

"You're even stupider than I thought," Temari snorted.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in to force the ashy taste of his mouth into hers.

"I'm so sorry," Shikamaru whispered.

Her only reply was to kiss him feverishly. If she'd attempted to speak, she would've burst into tears.


	53. Fugitive

**A/N: I realized how long it had been when there was nothing in my document manager. And then my jaw dropped when I looked at the update date of this story. I feel like I apologize for my slow updates a lot, but please just bear with me. I do love writing these, and all my readers are awesome. Enjoy! (PS. My word count is so messed up.)**

**Rating: K+**

"Shikamaru!"

The man frowned, already able to tell the origin of the yells.

"They're both here," Shikaku observed.

"And they're both mad at me," Shikamaru sighed.

"You have only yourself to blame," his father chuckled. "You're marrying a woman exactly like your mother."

"SHIKAMARU!"

The shout was louder now, angrier.

Shikamaru sat up suddenly.

"Shit!" he exclaimed. "I forgot to book the appointment with the wedding planner!"

Shikaku glanced at the open window.

"Go," he advised. "Quickly."

Shikamaru managed to get outside just as his mother and fiancée came inside.

"_SHIKAKU!_"

Shikamaru ran faster, already praying for his father's soul.


	54. Starting a Family

**A/N: Prequel to chapter 34. Review!**

**Rating: T**

Temari elbowed the sleeping Shikamaru.

"What is it?" he groaned.

"The baby's awake," Temari told him. "It's your turn."

"It was your egg," Shikamaru complained.

"Your sperm," she retorted.

"Your bed," he insisted.

"Your crappy condom," Temari said triumphantly.

Shikamaru grumbled something incoherent and got out of bed.

Once he reached the nursery, he picked up the child and started swaying.

"I poked holes in that thing for you, kid," he whispered. "Our secret, okay?"

At the door, Temari smiled.

Her revenge would come in the form of their next child.


	55. Date Night In

**A/N: As usual, much delayed. Still, enjoy!**

**Rating: K+**

Shikamaru stared at the bowl of noodles.

"You didn't order another one?" he asked.

"You could've ordered one yourself if you were on time," Temari pointed out.

"I was planning an S-Rank mission!" Shikamaru protested.

"You could still go order," she shrugged, motioning toward the door.

"Or you could share," he retorted.

Not waiting for a response, Shikamaru grabbed the spoon and put the tip of a large noodle into his mouth. In retaliation, Temari grabbed the other end with her own lips.

Once they started kissing, the bowl sat on the table, forgotten, for the rest of the night.


	56. Acting

**A/N: I was so annoyed by the way the original chapter 56 turned out that I deleted it. Instead, here's this one!**

**Rating: K+**

"Temari-san, you wanted to talk," Shikamaru said, in a monotone.

The kunoichi winced at his formality.

"We don't have to be awkward, you know," Temari sighed. "We can still work together, even though we broke up."

"I'd rather not," Shikamaru chuckled darkly.

"You're acting like a child," she told him, frustrated.

"You're acting like you don't love me," he retorted.

Shikamaru stepped forward, erasing the space between them.

"I don't," Temari protested, breathless now that he was so close.

"Prove it," Shikamaru whispered. "Take a step back."

She could do nothing but throw her arms around him and kiss him.


	57. Caught in the Act

**A/N: I feel like this would definitely be Temari's idea. Review!**

**Rating: M**

Her lips started at his mouth, continuing downwards until he could feel her warm breath on the waistband of his boxers.

"Tem, we can't," Shikamaru managed to say. "If somebody—"

"Stop analyzing," Temari shot back.

He could do nothing but nod; she was far too talented with her mouth for him to protest.

"You're amazing," Shikamaru moaned.

Temari smirked.

Suddenly, the doors flew open, and Naruto walked inside the room, ready to start complaining.

When he saw Shikamaru standing in Tsunade's office, and Temari on her knees in front of him, the traumatized blonde had a nosebleed and fainted.


	58. Babysitting

**A/N: I know this doesn't have them in it, but I wrote it and felt like it belonged in Lazy Love. So, enjoy and review! :)**

**Rating: K**

"Hi, Uncle Kankuro!" the little blonde girl exclaimed.

Kankuro stared at her.

"You said we would babysit?" he asked Gaara incredulously.

"I said _you _would babysit," Gaara replied.

Just as he was about to open the door to leave, the little girl burst into tears.

"Don't go, Uncle Gaara!" she sobbed.

Gaara sighed; Kankuro smirked.

"See you later, little brother," Kankuro chuckled, making his way to the door.

The tears began again.

"Don't go, Uncle Kankuro!" she wailed.

Kankuro sighed; Gaara smirked.

The girl smiled up at them. Her mother was right; tears always worked on her uncles.


	59. War

**A/N: It's been a stressful time for me, but I'm going to try to have more out soon. I hope you guys still enjoy these!**

**Rating: K+**

Temari's only comfort in the hospital was that Shikamaru wrote everyday.

He told her jokes he heard from the other shinobi, how much he loved her, who had died that day. (Each letter also told her that he was _alive_.)

On the day his 87th letter was supposed to come, Temari received nothing.

Tears slid down her cheeks, and her hands began shaking violently.

"Looks like you're the crybaby now," a man chuckled.

Temari looked up to find Shikamaru standing in front of her.

He took her into his arms as she sobbed—his embrace said everything that she couldn't.


	60. More

**A/N: I figured it's been so long, I'll post this one too. Review! :)**

**Rating: M**

He slit open her undergarments with his kunai as she tore off his shirt.

"This means nothing," Temari said.

Putting her arms around his neck, she wrapped her bare legs around his torso.

"Nothing," Shikamaru agreed.

He moved his hands to her thighs and pushed her against the wall before trailing his tongue up the side of her neck.

"It's just sex," Temari whispered.

She caught his lips in a heated kiss to muffle her screams as he entered her.

"Just sex," Shikamaru replied.

As they collapsed in a tangle of naked limbs, they both knew it was love.


	61. Christmas Surprise!

**A/N: Happy Holidays, everyone! Review!**

**Rating: K**

"Woman, are you going to give me my Christmas present or not?" Shikamaru asked.

They had been sitting in silence for the past ten minutes, and he was getting impatient.

"Fine," Temari replied, glaring at him. "Hold on."

Perplexed, Shikamaru watched as his wife ran into the bathroom. She soon returned, holding something behind her back.

"Don't freak out, okay?" Temari told him.

Shikamaru nodded as she handed him the gift.

However, when he saw it, he promptly passed out.

Temari sighed.

"At least he didn't freak out," she shrugged, retrieving her positive pregnancy test from his limp hand.


	62. Dream Job

**A/N: Happy New Year, everyone! My resolution is to update my stories more. What about you guys? Review!**

**Rating: K+**

Shikamaru and Temari watched as the ceremony ended—Naruto was finally the Hokage.

"That could've been you, you know?" Temari murmured.

"Tch," Shikamaru replied. "I have the job I want."

Shikamaru was always complaining about his job in Codebreaking, so naturally, Temari was confused. She opened her mouth to say something, but Shikamaru shushed her, saying that Naruto was speaking.

"My first action as Hokage is to appoint Nara Shikamaru as the ambassador to Suna," Naruto announced.

Shikamaru didn't even have a chance to smirk before Temari launched herself at him and kissed him.


	63. Halfway

**A/N: Because girls can make big romantic gestures too. Kind of an alternate version of chapter 6. Review!**

**Rating: K+**

"Temari, can I take this blindfold off?" Shikamaru sighed. "It's been more than a day!"

She surprised him with her answer.

"Yes," Temari laughed. "We're finally here."

He ripped the blindfold off and found himself standing outside an unfamiliar house.

"Where are we?" Shikamaru asked.

"You said I had to meet you halfway," Temari reminded him. "This is it."

Shikamaru thought for a few moments before it clicked—this house was equidistant from Konoha and Suna.

"Of course, it's just a temporary fix," Temari admitted. "But…"

Temari's sentence trailed off as Shikamaru pulled her body against his and kissed her.


	64. MiniWar

**Rating: K+**

When they were sent to the medical tent at the same time, Sakura put Shikamaru and Temari in adjoining beds, effectively creating a mini-war inside.

"Too lazy to fight back, Nara?" Temari inquired.

"At least I saved myself," Shikamaru retorted. "Unlike _some_ people."

Temari had no response to that, so she rolled her eyes.

"So, how do you know your valiant rescuer anyway?" Shikamaru asked suspiciously.

"We share the bond of Suna," Temari said, with a fond smile.

Shikamaru snorted.

"Are you seriously getting jealous in a war zone?" Temari smirked.

This time, Shikamaru was speechless; Temari simply grinned.


	65. Seduction Attempt

**Rating: T**

Temari was sitting alone when a slightly drunk Shikamaru sat down across from her.

"Hey," he smiled. "You look great."

Temari rolled her eyes.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Nara?" she asked.

"Maybe," Shikamaru replied, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Okay," Temari shrugged. "Let's go to my place."

The next morning, when Shikamaru woke up, he was in Temari's bed, and there was a note on the pillow.

_Asshole, _

_If you're wondering, we didn't have sex. Next time, have the courage to proposition me without alcohol, and MAYBE I'll consider it._

_Now, get out._

_-Temari_

Shikamaru grinned.


	66. Escape

**A/N: Don't think I ever mentioned this, so here goes shameless self-promotion. A while back, I wrote an AU ShikaTema oneshot, so if you're interested, I'd love for you guys to read it! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Rating: K+**

"Congratulations on your engagement," Shikamaru told her.

Temari bit her lip.

"He's a good man, Shikamaru," she replied. "And Suna will benefit from this alliance."

"Is your village all you ever think about?" Shikamaru asked lowly. "Do you really think he can make you happy?"

"Suna will—" Temari began.

"I didn't ask you about Suna!" Shikamaru interrupted her. "I asked if he could make _you_ happy."

"You idiot!" Temari exclaimed. "You know he can't!"

At last, Shikamaru smiled.

"Then let's go," he suggested, extending his hand to her.

Temari grabbed his hand without another thought and began to run.


	67. Meeting the Mother

**Rating: K**

Yoshino answers the door with a grin.

"I've been expecting you," she tells Temari.

Temari nods and smiles back as they sit down.

"So I guess you want to know a little bit about the woman your son is marrying," Temari says.

"I just have one question for now," Yoshino replies.

Temari is surprised, but says nothing.

"Do you love Shikamaru?" Yoshino asks.

"Unfortunately," Temari blurts out.

Yoshino smirks, satisfied with Temari's response.

"You don't want to know if I'm crazy or anything?" Temari asks.

"I already know the answer to that," Yoshino shrugs. "You're going to marry my son."


	68. Ino's Advice

**Rating: K+**

"_You could stand to be nicer to Temari. At some point, she'll get fed up otherwise."_

With Ino's words echoing in his mind, Shikamaru knocked on Temari's apartment door.

"Hey, you look beautiful," he told her, as she opened the door.

Temari's eyes narrowed.

"Thanks," she said suspiciously.

"I'm so glad you're back in Konoha," Shikamaru continued. "Not being able to look into those perfect eyes of yours—"

Temari tackled him before he could finish.

"Who is she?" she screamed. "You wouldn't be this nice unless you were cheating!"

That was the last time Shikamaru ever took Ino's advice.


	69. Love Struck

**A/N: This is inspired by this wonderful picture (uberzers . tumblr . com/post/20470461801) of one of my newest ships Makorra, from Legend of Korra. Just remove the spaces to see! I totally love them, and I felt this was totally something that could happen to Shikamaru and Temari. Enjoy and review!**

**Rating: T**

"Fuck you!" Temari shouted, as she burst through Shikamaru's front door.

Choji and Ino were shocked into silence. With an angry glare, Temari left just as quickly as she had come.

"I'll be back later," Shikamaru sighed.

He met Temari outside the apartment complex, where she stood smiling.

"That was quite a performance," Shikamaru remarked.

"Of course," Temari smirked. "We have to be discreet."

As the couple began kissing, Ino opened a window in Shikamaru's apartment.

"We know already, idiots!" she shouted.

Temari immediately punched Shikamaru in an attempt at a cover up; Choji and Ino nearly died laughing.


	70. Together

**Rating: K+**

When she started training with him, Temari found that shirtless, strategic Shikamaru was very different from the usual lazy boy who served as her guide.

This Shikamaru made her feel something else entirely—whatever this feeling was, it made her dizzy.

"Woman, where is your head?" Shikamaru drawled.

The shocked Temari soon realized that he was standing behind her, holding a kunai to her throat.

"That's the first time all day," Shikamaru remarked. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing!" Temari exclaimed. "Just, uh, dinner!"

"Well, come on," Shikamaru shrugged. "Let's go eat then."

"Together?" Temari asked.

"Together," Shikamaru replied, smirking.


	71. Woodworking

**Rating: K**

Temari throws the book at Shikamaru, and he frowns in confusion.

"A Beginner's Guide to Woodworking?" Shikamaru asks. "What'd you get me this for?"

"You're the genius," Temari tells him. "Figure it out."

Shikamaru searches his memory.

"_If you hate the table, make a new one!" Temari exclaimed. "I don't care." _

"_The only time I'm going to do a carpenter's job is when I have a child," Shikamaru informed her. "My dad made my crib. I'll make one too."_

Shikamaru's eyes light up in recognition, and Temari grins.

"You better get going," she laughs. "You've only got nine months left."


	72. Of Mice and Men

**Rating: T**

When Temari entered the apartment, Shikamaru was standing in a corner, paralyzed by fear.

"You're kidding, right?" she laughed.

A mouse stood in the middle of the apartment, peacefully eating crumbs.

"Mice give me the creeps," Shikamaru explained slowly. "Can you just kill it?"

"What's in it for me?" Temari shrugged.

"Anything!" Shikamaru exclaimed. "Just get rid of it."

"Make sure you remember that later tonight," Temari smiled, before killing the mouse.

_Later that night…_

"Come on, Shikamaru!" Temari moaned. "Harder!"

The man giving her a back rub frowned.

"This is not what I had in mind," Shikamaru sighed.


	73. Friendship Over

**A/N: Sorry about the sudden hiatus, I was out of the country. I am back now, do review! :)**

**Rating: K**

"_Will you go on a date with me?" Shikamaru asked._

_Temari inhaled sharply._

"_I need some time," she said. _

One week ago, she had left him with only those words. Now, Shikamaru stood in a training field waiting for her answer.

"We can't be friends anymore," Temari told him.

Shikamaru's heart dropped, but his voice remained steady.

"We've been friends for years," he reminded her.

"Maybe you misunderstood," Temari smirked. "_We can't be friends anymore_."

She grabbed the confused man by his collar and pulled him in for a kiss.

"We are going to be so much more," Temari promised.


	74. Long Distance

**Rating: T**

"This isn't going to be easy," Shikamaru sighs. "You know that, right?"

"I'm not like you, lazyass," Temari laughs. "I don't only do things that are easy."

"I'm serious, Temari," he says softly. "Long distance relationships are tough."

Shikamaru looks up to meet her eyes and finds her smiling.

"You're worth it though," he tells her.

"Of course I am," Temari shrugs. "You don't even deserve me."

Shikamaru sighs and puts his arms around her, and she leans into his embrace.

"Anyway, the sex is bound to be fantastic if we're apart so much," Temari whispers.

Finally, Shikamaru smiles back.


	75. Oral

**A/N: Because I am astounded by how smart people can be so stupid sometimes. :)**

**Rating: M**

As Shikamaru pulls his pants up and Temari gets to her feet, terror strikes his heart.

"That couldn't have gotten you pregnant, right?" he asks.

"Sure, Shikamaru," Temari replies, rolling her eyes. "Your semen will go through my mouth, down my esophagus, and straight into my uterus, where it will proceed to get me pregnant."

Shikamaru looks at her, jaw hanging open.

"Wait, really?!" he exclaims.

Temari slaps her palm to her forehead in exasperation.

"For a smart boy, you are an idiot sometimes," she tells him.

"Are you serious?" Shikamaru asks, still horrified. "Could you be pregnant?!"

Temari sighs.


	76. The Sharpest Knife

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that it has been so long. I've just started college, so it has been a crazy hectic few months. Going to try to get back to writing now though! :)**

**Rating: K+**

"Temari, this knife doesn't cut!" Shikamaru complained.

Temari, who was sitting on the couch and trying to relax, rolled her eyes.

"What kind of shinobi are you?" she asked.

"Mommy's mad!" their daughter exclaimed gleefully.

Temari walked over and grabbed the knife from her husband.

"Go," she told him. "For a genius, you're absolutely incompetent in the kitchen."

Shikamaru shrugged and went to sit with his daughter.

"This way, I don't have to cook," he explained. "And your mom's happy, because she's better than me."

"Daddy's smart!" the little girl grinned.

In the kitchen, Temari couldn't help but smile too.


	77. Mistake

**A/N: Happy Holidays, everyone! :)**

**Rating: K+**

Shikamaru sits alone in the small room. In a few minutes, he will have to stand in front of hundreds of people, waiting for Ino to walk down the aisle.

"Stop!"

Shikamaru turns to find Temari standing behind him. She appears to have just kicked down the door.

"You can't marry Ino!" Temari says forcefully. "I love you."

She marches towards him and catches him in a long kiss.

"Shikamaru," she begins. "Please—"

"I'm the best man," Shikamaru interrupts. "It's Choji's wedding, idiot."

Temari's jaw drops.

"I-I-I," she stutters.

"Don't worry," Shikamaru smirks. "I love you too."


	78. Fears

**Rating: K+**

"I don't want kids," Temari said quietly.

Shikamaru stared at her for a moment.

"Why?" he asked.

"My childhood was a nightmare," Temari replied, tears beginning to spill out. "What if I'm like my father? What if they turn out like me?"

Shikamaru put a comforting arm around her.

"You're not him," he said firmly. "There are worse things than turning out like you, Tem."

Seeing her skepticism, he chuckled.

"Okay, not many worse things," Shikamaru admitted jokingly. "But if they're like you, at least we know I'll love them."

Naturally, Temari punched him before settling back into his embrace.


	79. Romcom

**A/N: A few days late, but happy Valentine's Day! :) **

**Rating: K+**

The main character was down on one knee in a fancy restaurant, preparing to propose with the ring he had just slipped into his girlfriend's champagne.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, wondering why he had let Temari drag him to another romantic comedy.

"I hope you don't propose like this," Temari snorted. "So cheesy."

"Excuse me?" Shikamaru replied, shocked out of his boredom.

Temari suddenly sat up very straight, spilling her popcorn all over the floor.

"Nothing!" she exclaimed. "Nothing!"

"Looks like somebody wants to be a Nara," Shikamaru teased.

Temari muttered something rude under her breath; Shikamaru just smirked.


	80. Teaching Woes

**Rating: K+**

When Shikamaru slammed the front door shut, Temari came running.

"Shikamaru, what the hell are you doing?!" she asked.

"The door will be fine," Shikamaru sighed.

He sat down on the couch, his head in his hands.

"It's not the door I'm worried about," Temari told him, sitting down next to him.

"These damn students," Shikamaru mumbled. "They've been giving me hell."

"Take tomorrow off," Temari advised him. "Cool down. They'll only realize how wonderful you are when you're gone."

After having Temari as a substitute teacher the next day, none of the students gave Shikamaru any more trouble.


End file.
